


His Swiss Mountain Dog

by yamakaza



Series: Reverse Harem [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Head Injury, I'm Sorry, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Young Bonding, doesn't know what sex is, don't be offended if I get DID wrong, dub-con, innocent native Tony, post second gender showing, some Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamakaza/pseuds/yamakaza
Summary: Only six years old and young Tony is forced to experience kidnapping and a man that seems to have trouble with knowing who he is, what he wants and what he is ordered to do. The young boy and head injury disrupted what was supposed to be a smooth mission now he has to decide to suffer punishment or bring the boy to his handlers.Please don't be offended! I'm not an expert on DID, Dissociative Identity Disorder, nor am I trying to make light of this. This is a serious and rare condition that effects those whom experience traumatic situations that cannot be explained on how this comes about but usually trying to protect themselves. This is based on another author story of this type of plot and I really enjoyed the idea.





	1. Chapter 1

When Tony was six he was kidnapped for the first time and it was not a happy experience but wasn't the last one either. Men attacked aunt Peggy’s vehicle while she and some of the relatives decided to take Tony on a survival camping trip with some of their kids. Dum Dum had been driving the truck behind them when he spotted the cars coming behind and in front of them. Tony didn't understand what the two grown ups were talking about but he understood it was bad.

Aunt Peggy handed him a switchblade and then pulled out her gun. He looked behind and saw the other kids and Dum Dum’s passengers readying various weapons as well. He held his knife close to him as the car came closer and their car suddenly flinch under an impact from above. They didn't expect a metal hand punch crash through Tony’s window and grab the little boy who could only stare at the arm that came yanking him out through it. All the little omega remembered was Peggy screaming at the man and swerving to avoid the car, soon gunfire from the following cars as the man pulled him on top of the car. Tony held onto the arm as the cars came to a stop only to be jolted as the man to jump off the car and the cliff only to grab onto a rope ladder from a passing helicopter. 

The next moment were a blur Tony just remembered gun fire, the tight grip of the man holding him, screams from his relatives, an explosion, and then the fall. The man landed on the ground first protecting his precious cargo from serious injuries but Tony hear a sickening crack as they landed. They laid there in the snow the man still holding onto the boy before he finally got up and looked at the man under him. 

The man was stared past him into the sky seeming dazed, his black ears buried in his ruffled black hair flopped back showing the pink of his flesh, his face was covered with a muzzle and goggles which were crackled showing blue eyes. He wore tight leather clothes with various knives and guns attached to his body. Tony looked at the man with cat curiosity and dog excitement which made his tail wag in a nervous and excited way. He reached down and pulled off the goggles and muzzle. Tony found the man looked familiar but he couldn’t remember where though.

Tony shivered and whined as the cold began to slip under his clothes. He felt the muscled arm come around him as the man got up and carried him trying to find shelter for the young boy. He felt the man’s body heat slip into his skin and it was then he noticed the metal arm holding him. Tony then heard the man muttering into his hair and when he listened closer he managed to hear, “Must save…no, he asset…he’s just a little boy…orders...no we save…why?”

It went on like that until Tony spoke, “My name’s Tony.”

The man froze and stood in the snow for several moments before he continued to walk.

“What’s your name?”

“Asset. No!”

Tony looked at him waiting for his answer.

“…I don’t remember…I had a name…so long ago…”

“You look like a James!” Tony smiled only to be greeted by a frown after a smile seemed take his lips. “Hmm, you are winter!”

Being that young Tony seemed to understand there were two minds in the one body that carried him who seemed to agree with the names by holding him tighter.

“Protect…” the man seemed to decide when he decided to start moving again to an unknown destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Winter seem to have an agreement.

Tony held onto the man until he stopped finding the helicopter crash. Winter managed to find a thick coat that was for Tony during the trip to the base. He was wrapped up and swiftly carried away as if Winter knew something would appear if they stayed too long. Tony stayed wrapped in the blanket and the man’s arms who continued to trudge through the snow seemingly randomly and other times a determined path. When they stopped it was for winter spotted a rabbit and killed it by throwing a dagger into it.

They stopped taking shelter under the roots of a fallen tree and had a fire going within minutes. Winter had the rabbit skinned, gutted, and cooking on the fire before wrapping himself around his ward. He had listened to the young boy go on and on about things he as an asset shouldn't know but another side of him side they shouldn't force him not to know. He tried to ignore it but it was becoming louder so loud he couldn't ignore anymore and he just let the other voice take over.

*   *   *

James woke up to freezing cold, rabbit on the fire and thought he was in the war still if not for the tiny talkative bundle in his arms. He didn’t understand what he was saying as he was speaking in science and hyper child talk. It felt so right to hold this little boy in his arms in the unknown world he was in. He poked at the rabbit checking to see if it was cooked and finding it was he pulled it off the fire. He hand fed the child between his chatting and fed himself; James went back and forth until the little boy fell asleep in his arms with a full belly.

James ate the rest of the rabbit quietly before leaning against fallen tree when the rabbit was gone. He looked at the kitten in his arms and began to sniff him. The kitten smelled familiar like a garage and a busy city and it made him remember his life before the war. Before he got shipped out he wanted to work with machine wanted to provide for…who was he providing for? He looked down at the boy…it was him it was the kitten in his arms.

The canine needed this boy, he pulled back the blanket exposing the soft fragile skin of the boy’s neck when he heard a motherly voice filled his head.  _ “You don’t ever bite another child now. You’ll ruin their second gender.” _ James didn’t understand, why did she say that…? Why did it matter? He needed the boy and he didn’t want to go back to the cold and abuse. This little light in his dark world was what he needed and wanted. James pulled the boy closer and spoke, “I’m sorry…I need you…”

*   *   *

Anthony’s eyes shot open as teeth dug into his neck and being held tightly against the man’s chest. He let out pained mews and struggled to escape the pain the teeth were causing. After a minute or so the man pulled back slightly to lick at the wound soothing the pain and cleaning it. Anthony stared at dog his tail tucked between his legs when he glanced up at him with steely eyes. The young hybrid mix closed his eyes expecting to more pain only to be set down and heard Dum Dum yelling in the distance.

“I’ll be back…my mate,” the older man told him before running into the woods as the Hollowing Commandos just mere minutes later arrived to him.

The team never got any answers as to why the kidnapper just left the young Stark when he had the opportunity to just leave with him. Mr. Jarvis was the only one to know as he had dressed the wound he and his wife looked horrified at the meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter again! Real life is getting to me, I have a court date coming up (nothing serious btw) just stressing myself out. I'll try to get some more chapters out not quite sure which one to do. But if you have idea let me know and not so much smut based please. You can also connect me on tumblr: your-wilderness-detroit-adam


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is not happy with another alpha touching his omega.

The second time tony was kidnapped was when he was eight years old at boarding school. Howard and him were not on the best of terms, he discovered the mate mark a year ago and didn't believe he had no memory of the event. Now the boarding school wasn't some less funded American school Tony was in an English boarding school where the grounds had the best security. At least at the time as the asset climbed into the third floor dorm rooms and into Tony’s room.

The man stood at the boy's bedside staring down at him as memories of the forest came back to him. He quietly took off his nuzzles setting it on the nightstand and knelt down on the ground. He wasn't expected back for several hours with the asset but would come back empty handed. He would never put his mate in danger and taking him to his handlers would do just that. He reached out and brushed the boy's cheek with his flesh hand remembering the softness of his mate's skin. He froze as the cat blinked awake, he wasn't surprised cats were light sleepers.

Tony looked up at him confused, “James?”

“No…” the dog answered. 

“Winter?” Tony rubbed his eyes sitting up, “What are you doing here?”

“Mission: capture target Anthony Stark bring back to base. Mission aborted.”

Tony looked at him confused, “Aborted?”

“The safety is more important to him than punishment of aborting.”

“You're going to be punished? You can't go back to them!”

“To keep you safe asset must. Asset will endure every punishment to protect mate.”

“You’re not asset…”

“To mate he is Winter to handlers he is asset.”

“…why did you mark me?”

“…Asset wants to be free. Mate makes images appear on first mission. Asset is sorry that he took the choice away from mate.”

Tony looked at him as he touched his mark under his pajama top but still didn’t understand Winter. Winter seemed to notice and spoke again eyes downcast.

“Asset had a life before becoming asset. James…we want it back but asset cannot yet.”

Tony grabbed his neck and pulled him into his tiny bed Winter didn’t fight the pull curling into it. He pulled Tony on his chest and hugged his tiny body tight to him. Winter only had a few hours to spend with his mate before he meet with his handlers and his punishment. He felt the other in his mind wanting to come out but he wouldn't let him. It would only cause the other to want to stay and that would endanger their mate. They had to keep mate safe even from themselves. Tony had already fallen asleep and in the morning he would wake up in the morning alone. 

*   *   *

The third attempt was by some the  boarding school kids but that was all in fun until Tony broke one of their noses. The fourth one was after his first heat when he and Rhodey were going back to college. It was late at night when they arrived back at the campus and they were unloading their bags when the two of them were suddenly shoved into the trunk of Rhodey’s dark blue sedan. Their bags were thrown on top of them and the cover slammed shut. Tony was behind Rhodey the closest to back seat leaving his friend plenty of room to move their back and try to find the emergency trunk release as the car turned on and began to drive.

“Son of a bitch! They stole my keys and caught the release!” Rhodey exclaimed after five minutes of searching for the latch.

Tony rolled over facing the back seats and began to kick them to try to break them open. He heard a voice speaking in Russian on a radio, “ Активы, ответьте.” ( Asset, respond)

“Миссия прервана,” came a muffle but familiar voice. “новая миссия.” (Mission aborted.  New mission acquired)

“Актив!” that was all he could hear because he then heard wind in the cab guessing that the radio was thrown out. ( Asset)

“Rhodey...I think we’re going to be okay.”

“What?! How can you say that? We’re being kidnapped!”

“By someone I think is a friend.”

“If this is a friend you need a new one.”

“Siamo sicuri ... spero che sia il mio amico,” Tony told Rhodey in Italian to which Rhodey sighed reluctantly and began to make a shield in front of the smaller boy with their suitcases. ( we are safe...i hope it is my friend)

*   *   *

From what Tony could tell they drove three hours before the car stopped and the trunk yanked opened. Rhodey was thrown out by a metal hand along with the voice yelling in Romanian, “Îți îndrăznești să-mi atingi partenerul?!” ( You dare touch my mate?!)

Rhodey was on his feet after he was thrown out but wasn’t fast enough for Winter’s rage for someone touching his mate. Tony pushed the bags out of the way as he scrambled out of the trunk to save his best friend, “Iarnă! Nu! Nu-l răniți!” (Winter! No! Don't hurt him!)

Winter paused he didn’t seem to expect his little mate to learn Romanian but it was enough to give Rhodey to throw a few good punches in before he was thrown to the ground again. Tony ran to Winter and grabbed his waist crying making the older man stop with his foot on Rhodey’s chest.

“Vă rog! E cel mai bun prieten al meu!” he cried into his back his tail tucked between his legs and his ears down showing complete submission to his mate. (Please! He's my best friend!)

“Tony! Run! What are you doing!?” Rhodey yelled trying to get Winter off of him.

Winter gently pushed him off of him and grabbed Rhodey by his neck. He dragged him to a support beam, forcing his back against it, and easily zip tying his arms around it leaving him no room for him to escape. He went back to Tony kneeling in front of him and took a deep inhale of his neck growling, “Miroși ca el…” (You smell like him…)

“Imi pare rau. Am trecut prin prima mea căldură. A fost acolo să mă ajute.” (I'm sorry. I went through my first heat. He was there to help me.)

Winter growled glaring at Rhodey, “El a facut? ... trebuie să-i arăt cine e alfa ta.” (He did? ...I'll have to show him who's your alpha is.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Second chapter in one week! Whoa! The next chapter will be the long awaited smut scene between Tony and Winter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the dialog sounds artificial not my best work but I'm satisfied with context now. Please read Chocolate Lab chapter 3 first come back to this then go to chapter 4 of Chocolate Lab. I know confusing but works.

Tony was scared of what was happening as his mate had him laid out naked in the trunk on top of his bag. Winter was not happy with him but he wouldn’t raise a hand to him despite any horrors the alpha went through. Tony held onto his mate’s metal hand as the alpha began to rub his body like he was rare jewel just discovered. He still felt the effects of his first heat so his body soon was overtaken by pleasure his long absent mate was giving him. Winter spoke in Romanian to him sweet things but also jealous angry words of how his little omega went to another alpha. Tony didn’t notice the glares his mate was sending over his shoulder or that his best friend was forced to watch them. Tony let out a startled yelping meow when he felt Winter try to push in too soon and too underprepared for his girth.

Winter pulled back startled by sound and confused at why Tony was unprepared for him. Omegas were supposed to be able to take an alpha but the pain written on his face said otherwise.

“I'll talk you through it just…don’t hurt him like that.” He heard Rhodey exclaim and Tony realized that his friend was still tied to the pillar behind Winter. The glare James got after Winter pulled out the lube made his friend growled, “I have other partners I use it with, Tony is my best friend.”

“Iarnă nu în fața lui…” Tony whimpered as he opened the lube bottle. (Winter not in front of him…)

“Relaxați-vă partenera,” Winter said as he lubed his fingers and pushed them into him. (Relax my mate)

Tony soon lost himself to Winter’s fingers thrusting and twisting into him making him squirm and yowl with pleasure.

Winter stared down at his little omega he was so beautiful in the throes of pleasure. It was no wonder that other alpha helped him through his heat, omegas were soft and needed to be protected. He wanted to protect his mate but he what wanted more was to mark his kitten and he would show the alpha who was on top. He flipped tony over without pulling out making the omega cry out and claw at the car flooring. Winter didn’t give him a chance to gain his bearings as gripped the slim hips and thrusted into him like a savage animal not caring at this point if the other alpha was watching now or not.

Tony cried out and drooled over his bag as his mate took his ass in a way James didn’t. He loved it, he loved his mate, and he wanted to be filled by him. He forgot that alphas had knots and he didn’t expect his mate to be so big either. He tried to escape but Winter held him in place as his knot began to fill the young omega and bite into his bond bite establish his position for James. Winter struggled to stay in control but soon lost to James.

James blinked and stared at the omega under him, “What? Mate?! Shit? What happened?”

“What the fuck?!” James yelled when he saw and smelled the sudden change of the alpha looking confused and startled at the act he found himself in.

The alpha looked at the other confused then at himself before asking, “What...what year is it?”

“Wha-Why would that mat-”

“It’s 1983,” Tony interrupted answering his mate’s question.

“...It’s been...forty years…” He began to give a scent of fear and shock which made James’ anger leave him.

“Forty years since what?” James growled.

“Since I fell of the train…”

“It’s okay Bucky, you’re safe,” Tony said leaning up rubbing his face in his neck.

“Bucky? You mean,” James tried looking at Tony.

“Yes, Captain America’s best friend Bucky. He’s been my mate since I was six he was supposed to kidnap me.”

“Your bond overrides whatever order it was to kidnap you this time,” he guessed.

The hybrid nodded as Bucky moved them into a comfortable position sitting down in the trunk. Bucky sat there with Tony facing him in his lap waiting for his knot to deflate while he nuzzled and inhaled his omega’s scent.

“You’re the only one who now knows who my mate is.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone he was alive?”

“Who would believe a six year old who would watch the World War Two Captain America old movies saying it was POW Bucky Barnes was alive and kidnapped him? My dad surely didn’t when it wasn’t Captain America he’s still looking for.”

“Point taken…think you can release me now?”

“Still stuck,” Bucky mumbled into Tony’s neck.

“For how long?”

“…About a half hour…Maybe an hour,” he blushed. “I’m a high level alpha.”

“That explains why you called me negro and beat me up.”

“I did!” he looked shocked, “I would never do that!”

“It’s okay Bucky,” Tony told him, “It was Winter, he was being protective.”

“Winter…”

“I think we need breakfast and figure out what’s going on,” James said frowning at the whole situation.

“I can’t…I have a feeling I have to leave soon or you two will be in danger…”

“I don’t want you to go!” Tony cried hugging him tight.

“I know but I can’t endanger you. You’re my mate I need to make sure you're safe even with it’s with someone else.”

“I don’t want someone else!”

“Um…” Bucky looked at James not knowing his name.

“James, I’ll watch over him and figure out how to get you home,” the lab told him as he nodded to Bucky.

“Thank you,” Bucky held Tony, “I’ll be back someday and forever with you.”

“I want you now,” Tony whined hugging him.

“Me too,” he hugged him and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the link I based this scene on: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/10/1c/18/101c18c0e0f5abbf538afa76a54a74ac--bucky-barnes-sebastian-stan.jpg
> 
> Sorry for the short post but I have things to take care of but I wanted to get something out tonight.


End file.
